


You Know You Should Probably Stop Watching Xena When...

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliHmm...





	You Know You Should Probably Stop Watching Xena When...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did, not making any money.

10\. You get new goldfish, you name the two biggest Xena and Ares, the one that keeps on running into the glass Joxer, and the annoying on always trying to separate the biggest two Gabrielle.

9\. You are so desperate to see Ares half naked you set your Nintendo 64 so that all four Ares are fighting in hope that when they die they will come back as the one without a shirt.

8\. You keep on saying to your best friend, "Our souls are meant to be!" and "Caesar must die!"

7\. Your bedroom is a shrine and your visa is maxed out from spending to much at Xenashop.com

6\. When you turned your mobile phone on it says "Hi Warrior Babe."

5\. If someone tapes over an episode of Xena you threaten to crucify them, and they are going to go to Hell. "It make Tartarus look like the Elysian Fields."

4\. Your favorite coffee mug has the Xena logo and the words "Worship me Like the Goddess I am" on it. (I have one)

3\. You think your friends brothers are really Warlords in disguise. "I swear Lora, you brother is trying to kill me!"

2\. You miss a party cause Xena is on. (I've done it)

1\. You threaten to cut off the blood supply to your brothers brain when he takes the remote.


End file.
